captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Michael Rosen Rhapsody
The Michael Rosen Rhapsody is a parody of "Bohemian Rhapsody" sung by Michael Rosen and made by "Infectionform". In the song, he tells people to open their eyes, look up to the skies and see that he is just a poor "boi" who needs no plum cafe. His reasoning for saying such things is that he is "easy come, easy go, little high, little low". He then says no matter which way the wind blows doesn't really matter to him. The song then states that Michael Rosen's mother recently killed Mervin. She accomplished this easy feat by putting a plum against his head. Michael Rosen then says that this is "Fantastic!" and then proceeds to point out the obvious (He's dead!) He then starts talking to his mother, saying how life had just begun and then proceeds to recite a line from his rap about him swimming the english channel. He then tells his mum that he didn't mean to make her cry, but she isn't taking any notice of Michael. Michael then tells her to carry on masturbating, then says that Mervin didn't matter. Michael says it was too late and his father had already ejaculated, if we knew what he meant. He tells us that there is semen in his eyes and that his anus aches all the time. He then greets the audience and says he has to go as his planet needs him (He died on the way there.) Before going, he tells us that he has to leave it all behind and face Harrybo's Granddad. He starts taalking to his mother again and tells her that he doesn't want to die and he wished he had not been born on the 7th of May. He then starts to do some seductive dancing but Rosener Rosen tells him to stop right there and that Brian May sucks the cock. He laughs. He says "Now: The Michael Rosen Rhapsody Two, or how I learnt to love Brian May" {Stronk language ahead!} Michael Rosen sees a little shitty nigger of a man. He tells David and his chocolate gang to get the fuck out of his kitchen. David tells John that he doesn't know what ducks and to impregnate any fucking duck. "Eileen Ogle, Eileen Ogle, Eileen Ogle, Eileen Ogle, Eileen Ogle teaches little girls to fuck" says Rosen. He states that he is a poor DRIRWF and that nobody loves FRIRWF, and Eileen Ogle joins in and says that he is just a poor DRIRWF and that he is from a poor plum cafe. He tells Harrybo's Granddad to spare him his life from the Skyfoogle. Harrybo's Granddad declines this offer from Eileen and Michael says again that he is "easy come, easy go" and asks Harrybo's Granddad to free him. Harrybo's Granddad then says "Bismillah! No, we will not let you go." Michael keeps shouting Harrybo at Harrybo's Granddad in the hopes that it will sadden him and he will free him, so they argue and argue. Michael Rosen teams up with Mario to say Mamma Mia three times and then demand that he is let go. However, Harrybo's Granddad has his penis stuck inside Rosen, so he cannot escape. Michael then blue screens. Michael says that we can't fuck him and ejaculate into his eyeball, and he also says that we can't make him keel over and die. Miss Goodall then comes in and tells us not to breathe and nobody wants to hear about it. Rosen then says that he has to go. Brian is told that that is enough and that they're all glad he played Gitar for Queen but it won't help in completing the Youtube Poop. He then starts them on four. Nothing really matters to Michael Rosen, and anyone can see that. Nothing really matters to him. The video can be found here at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv84XvGD6Jc